


Let me make love to you in the back seat of my (space ship)

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Back Seat Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rick has feels, Sex in Space, porn with out plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: In the backseat of Ricks ship everything was as it should be.





	Let me make love to you in the back seat of my (space ship)

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like taking a break from my sad snarry fics so yall got a sweet little Rick and morty fic. I hope y’all enjoy!

The galaxy twinkle mysteriously around the idling space ship windows foggy with the panting breaths in the back seat. Rick was running his hands all over his beautiful grandson. The ships radio playing loudly in the back ground. Ricks lips found Mortys neck sucking a moan from behind his lips. This was something he never got used to no matter how many times Morty and him fucked. The beautiful way Morty would beg whispering sweet pleas in Ricks ears. Sending electric shivers down his spine. The pale pink of Mortys lips that shimmered in the star light from his nervous licking. The creamy white skin that would bend and stretch out beneath Rick with all the trust in the world. Begging no pleading with Rick to mark it up with signs of his ownership. The impossibility soft curls of Mortys hair that felt perfect in Ricks fist. The way Morty would whisper his name. Breathless and full of need, want, and love. The way Mortys soft hands caressed Ricks sides. But, the hardest for Rick to get used to was the look of pure love and devotion in Mortys eyes when Rick finally pushed Into him. It was a look that Rick knew was echoed in his own. Nothing in the entire galaxy could compare to Ricks Morty. He was like his own personal drug. The high was everlasting. Yet Rick found himself always craving more. He wanted them to stay like this forever intimately connected for all the universe to see. forever. Two galaxies colliding forming into one twinkling existence. Rick pushed in and out of HIS Morty slowly relishing in the soft whimpers his lover made just for him. On earth their romance was one of the highest taboos. But, here in space? They could truly be one. Shedding the skin of their planetary mind set melding together like they where always meant to be. Feeling that They where both close Rick wrapped his hand around Mortys aching cock pumping it in time with his slow deep thrusts. This reduced Morty to a puddle of goo underneath him. He arched and moaned into Rick like he was taking his last breath. Desperate to breath in Ricks very Essence. They came together Rick locking eyes with Mortys face unwilling to miss the sight of his lover unraveling with him. His head thrown back. Mouth parted open with a silent ‘I love you’. Rick groaned his seed spilling into Morty in long ribbons. The words dying in his throat but still hanging in the air. Twining themselves around Mortys own. They panted kissing each other with out the same near death passion as before. In Ricks mind everything was as it should be in the back of his beat up space ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated:)


End file.
